


最佳協助

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Hank, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 「平時以使用我的方式達到的高潮似乎並不能讓您滿意。」康納沮喪地說；漢克瞇著眼睛懷疑此人的沮喪究竟是真是假，但最終這個老好人無法忽視康納的請求。應該說，他本來就很少能這麼做。現在，平日有著頹廢硬漢形象的副隊長正赤身露體地跪在臥室床上。他以手肘和膝蓋支撐著身體，高高翹著他那顆有著相當份量的屁股，正對著他身後那位最近才剛拿到警徽的年輕晚輩。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	最佳協助

「是的，副隊長，」康納平靜而詭異的聲音從漢克的後方傳來，「我確實偵測到您需要協助。」他說，一邊撫摸漢克毛茸茸的肥厚臀部，還不時地揉捏，直到細細的灰白色體毛底下的皮膚開始隱隱地發紅。漢克惱怒地發出一陣咕噥，但聽上去卻軟弱無力。他原本只是想偷偷地在被窩裡打一個手槍，結果卻被躺在旁邊的康納逮了個正著──「平時以使用我的方式達到的高潮似乎並不能讓您滿意。」康納沮喪地說；漢克瞇著眼睛懷疑此人的沮喪究竟是真是假，但最終這個老好人無法忽視康納的請求。應該說，他本來就很少能這麼做。

現在，平日有著頹廢硬漢形象的副隊長正赤身露體地跪在臥室床上。他以手肘和膝蓋支撐著身體，高高翹著他那顆有著相當份量的屁股，正對著他身後那位最近才剛拿到警徽的年輕晚輩。在副隊長發出咕噥聲的時候，年輕的晚輩正張開手掌、一手一瓣地在老前輩的屁股上面肆無忌憚地摩娑抓捏，手法大膽而精準，像是一名正在整備即將要使用的道具的專業人士──但同時不失溫柔和同理：他是曾處於未覺醒狀態的仿生人，最懂得在怎樣的情況下被使用才會感覺愉快；他可是個懂得將心比心的仿生人。於是他手裡的道具，同時也是他的情人兼工作上的副隊長，在他面前以肉眼可見的速度慢慢地塌下了腰，不知不覺地把自己調整成了方便被使用的樣子。

接著，年輕警探用手掌穩住臀瓣，兩隻手的拇指則探進了中間的肉縫，輕輕地掰開；副隊長把臉埋進枕頭中用力深呼吸。在老男人兩瓣肥厚的臀肉中間，與陽剛硬漢形象不相符的粉紅色穴口看上去窄小而柔軟濕潤，似乎只要稍微碰碰就會溢出汁來。

「副隊長…」康納再度開口；漢克憤怒地抬起頭罵了一聲髒話，「你能不能就閉上嘴、提供你那該死的協…啊──！」他在康納舔上他的肉穴時叫了一聲；他低沉粗啞的嗓音確實屬於一名人生閱歷豐富的中年壯漢，但顫抖難耐的發聲方式卻又像是初次承歡般的青澀羞赧。

「明白了，副隊長。」康納回答，嘴唇因為貼著漢克的肉穴而口齒不甚清晰。  
「該死，你應該在動作之前就應答──嗯──！」漢克這次也僅僅只是來得及在康納把靈巧的舌頭伸進他的肉穴裡之前把自己的嘴摀住；但他無法掩上的、他身後的那張嘴正被康納用舌頭一點一點地拓開。「喔、該死…天啊…」他用力地喘氣，努力適應著這種從未有過的快感。

「副隊長，」康納再度用那個奇怪而惱人的聲音開始發言，「我現在要開始用手指幫助您把性交所需的部位準備好，可以嗎？」  
「要做就做！不要問了！」漢克忍不住輕吼，但下一秒他就緊抓著被單、張著嘴巴，陷入了無聲的叫喊──康納將他的兩根手指插進了他的肉穴裡。

「是您剛才要我行動之前要先報備的。」康納說，語調裡有種假惺惺的委屈，讓人火冒三丈。  
「你這傢、啊哈…！」漢克在康納的手指按上他的前列腺時顫抖地又叫了一聲；這次的叫聲相比上一次更加綿軟、蘊含著更多的快樂。康納轉頭看著漢克張在他身側的腿；漢克連腳趾都蜷緊了。

「如果在接下來的過程裡有任何不舒服的地方，請隨時跟我說，」康納開始平鋪直敘地說，一邊用手指開始進出漢克的粉紅色肉穴；肉穴隨著他抽插的動作緩緩地蠕動著、甚至有些微微地吸吮，「如果您什麼也不說，我便會判斷您目前的感覺良好──因為您的各項體徵接顯示如此。」他輕柔地結尾，一面用指尖輕點著老男人的前列腺。

「哈、你、一定要…嗯──！該死…！啊、用這種…哈啊…！」漢克斷斷續續地說，一邊不停地喘氣；他的整張臉都脹紅了，但康納知道那並不是因為生氣。漢克轉頭看著康納，但是漂亮的藍色眼睛裡沒有平日的犀利或是憂鬱，取而代之的是一種即將沉淪的渙散；他仍然趴著、雙腿打開，讓年輕的搭檔跪在中間，把他的肉穴、佈滿稀疏毛髮的陰囊和勃起的陰莖都盡收眼底，以高畫質永久地記錄在他精密的頭腦之中。康納注意到了他的視線，給了他一個微笑。漢克迅速地把頭又轉了回去、重新埋進枕頭裡，安分地承受著年輕警探對他的指姦。

「我不明白您的意思，副隊長。我一向如此，」康納說，一邊把他的副隊長的肉穴拓到能輕鬆吞入三根手指的地步，「而您喜歡我這樣。」

漢克把臉從枕頭裡抬起來；但他沉默了一下，「該死…」他只是低聲地哀嘆，又低下頭把額頭靠在手臂上。康納的微笑又更燦爛了一些，「接下來我將提供您我所能提供的最佳協助。」他說，然後扶起他自己的陰莖，對準了漢克又濕又貪吃的肉穴，然後不輕不重地插了進去。

「啊…！」漢克發抖著，發出的聲音已經露骨地可稱之為叫床，「啊、天啊…」他喘著氣，「康、康納…」  
「請放心，您並沒有受傷。」康納說，還是那副奇怪的嗓音，但聽上去有股不尋常的謹慎和緊繃；他扶住漢克的腰，緩緩地後退直到只剩下龜頭還在漢克溫暖的體內，然後再緩緩插入，這樣重複了幾次直到確保完全順暢。「放輕鬆，接下來只要交給我就好。」他溫柔地說。

──與他溫柔的語調相比的是他突然猛力推進的腰、他的大腿撞上漢克的肥臀時發出的響亮啪搭聲、還有漢克高亢的淫叫。「您這麼大聲會吵醒相撲的。」康納提醒他。

「啊！康、嗯！哈啊──！」漢克根本無力咒罵；康納那根系統加溫過的陰莖硬挺地在他的身體裡兇猛地進出，每一下都搗在他的前列腺上，精準得像是一台機器──對方的確就是。

「副隊長，我聽不清楚您說什麼，」康納說，一邊用同樣的力道和速度幹著他的副隊長，「在您下達停止的命令之前，我將自行判斷何時停止協助您，可以嗎？」他問。

但他的副隊長根本沒能完整地回答他哪怕一句話，只是發出了一連串代表愉悅的噪音：「哈啊、我、啊──！嗯！啊！」

康納的腰兇猛地地挺動，但雙手卻愛憐地撫摸著他的副隊長豐厚的臀部和結實的腰。在他抽出陰莖的一瞬間，他能看見在副隊長粗壯的兩腿之間，那根代表陽剛的雄性人類陰莖已經脹成了驚人的尺寸；深色的巨大雞巴遍布著青筋、循著本能表現得蓄勢待發──然而他的主人卻背叛了它、讓它只是無力地掛在那兒、隨著它的主人被操得一晃一晃的，吐出來的透明淫液還牽著絲、甩得床單上到處都是。

康納將這一切都精準地記錄了下來；他對這樣的發展頗為滿意。他的副隊長已經連用手肘撐住自己都做不到了，「哈啊、嗯、啊！」他叫著，強壯的身體軟軟地趴在了床上，只剩下留著給後輩使用的屁股還黏答答而紅通通地翹著。他的頭往側邊放著，藍色的眼睛半閉，眼珠則微微地往上，顯得神智不清；這在平常不是個好徵兆，但此刻代表康納的功能卓著。

「啊…等、嗯！」突然間，漢克又開始掙扎了起來；但他的身體依然綿軟無力，「康、康納、我、嗯！啊！」

「請放心，副隊長，我明白您的意思，」康納說，一邊掐住漢克的臀瓣，「我隨時可以進行收尾，您可以隨自己的意思射精，不必擔心我。」

「我、哈啊──你這個──嗯──！」漢克用盡最後的神智跟氣力想開口，但當康納抓著他的臀肉又一次地往深處操進去的時候，他就當場兵敗如山倒了。「嗯──哈啊──！」他發抖著叫了出來；他巨大的陰莖在沒得到任何撫慰的狀況下劇烈地射精，連帶著肉穴都迅速地微微抽縮著，把康納同時射進去的人造精液通通吸了進去。

  
「您還好嗎？」康納在退出漢克的身體的時候問，「請回報一下目前的狀況，副隊長，」他微笑地說，「您是否有如我先前所保證會協助您的那樣獲得高潮？」

  
漢克惡狠狠地瞪著他好一會兒，但最終無話可說，「睡覺！」他大吼了一聲，捲起被子迅速地轉身背向康納，把自己縮成一球。

「那麼就是有了，」康納微笑地說，一邊跟著躺下來，從漢克的身後抱住他；漢克沒有拒絕，「晚安，副隊長。」


End file.
